Idea to inspire (Story Challenge)
by Trane7
Summary: An idea I came up for anyone out there who wants it. Basically the GAR clones are replaced with the UNSC most quietest ODST in history. This is just a one-shot to inspire, I'm not turning this into a full length story, Authors who take it up will have free reign over the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything

Obi-wan kenobi was panting as he ducked underneath the various blaster bolts sent his way by the various CIS troops culminating the defence of Ryloth. He made a sigh of exasperation when a droideka rolled into a view with its shields pulsating to life.

"Cody!" Obi-wan called out for his 2IC and was greeted with a flurry of cobalt blaster fire from his right. The Jedi Master turned his head, while also fending off the onslaught of red blaster fire, towards his 2IC and nearly grinned at the pristine white armor-clad trooper next to him. His helmet having a slight T shape to it only that the bottom part was wider that it almost looked like the start of the T was angling downwards.

"You rang general?" The commander demured as he tightened his grip on the strangely designed blaster in his hands. Obi-wan shook his head ruefully managing to Force push several dozen nearby droids into the line of fire of several nearby clones. "How you find time to joke on the battlefield will always astound me" He was sure the clone was grinning underneath his helmet as the two of them ducked from severe blaster fire.

"We need to take out those droidekas" The clone nodded his head as he tapped a communications relay on the side of his helmet "Neko squad are you in position over the target zone" The clones voice was oddly calm for his previous jokery and Obi-wan marveled at his level of professionalism for a moment or two.

There was a brief static on the other end before a clear and crisp "Almost there Sir, ETA 5 Minutes" The Jedi shook his head slightly as he brought his lightsaber to bear in time to block two precision shots from the enemy. "My thanks General" There was that joking side again as Cody brought his rifle up and shot with deadly precision into the enemy ranks.

"Neko will reach their position soon and then we'll have Heavy Machine-gun fire riddled ino the zone providing a distraction for us to drop these nice and close to the droidekas personal space" As Cody said this he pulled out a thermal detonator, one of the typed that were tailored specifically for clones. The Jedi-turned-General nodded his head before swinging his lightsaber down onto a horizontal arc to slice through several droids that had somehow sneaked up to their lines.

"I left those for you, Sir" Obi-wan nearly bristled at Cody's joke as he commanded several clones to move up their file and add pressure to their assault. The clones gave near silent affirmatives before dashing forward, the one behind covering the one in front as the kicked up dirt.

The clones slid down onto cover behind several mounds of dirts big enough to hide their frames before bringing their guns up to bear and accurately aim their blasters to slam into several nearby droids unlucky to get caught in their sights.

"This Neko we're in position!" The comm came to life as COdy swiftly ordered a full "Open Fire!" right when several cobalt blue lasers shot out from above them and peppered the zone where the droids had dug in. The Super Battle Droids shifted their fire to the AA team on top of the ridge overlooking their position, thus, allowing for Obi-Wan, Cody and a select few clones to dash forward and break through the enemy line.

"Dash, Delta drop the dets!" The clones didn't need to be told twice as they primed their thermal detonators and slid them into the droidekas shielding with near perfect timing. The heavy droids were destroyed right as the detonators passed the shielding, engulfing droids in a fury of sparks and fire before the clones rounded their blasters into the remaining droids.

"Charge!" The Jedi General Ordered as the clones that had remained behind jumped out of cover with their rifles trained on their enemies. "For the Corp!" One of them yelled as they dived into the enemy fire with reckless abandon. Their armors were capable of absorbing one or two hits but ultimately failed as some now laid in battered heaps on the dirt ground.

Obi-Wan mourned their lost slightly before bring his saber back into his stance and striking forward with fluid motion, twirling the blue blade in a deadly fashion that it cut through the metal without any stop. Forcing the blade all the way through the now deactivated droid, the Jedi turned to see commander Cody surveying the battlefield with a critical eye underneath his helmet, there wasn't any doubt in that.

He cast a gaze over his celebrating men to the burning black ash around the plain before turning back to the General with a salute. "Sir all enemy combatants have been deactivated, the clearing is ours" The General smiled before nodding his head almost thankfully, "Job well done Cody and to your clones as well"

The Commander brought his hands up to his helmet and lifted off his head, revealing a shock of sandy brown hair with a chiseled and hardened face though there were deep laugh lines showing that he, or either the person he was cloned from, took the time to laugh alot in his days.

"My men and I prefer to be called troopers, Sir" Cody replied respectfully, a slight quirk tugging at his lips. "Then I apologise, Commander" The commander flashed a toothy grin before turning on his heel and moving to speak with his subordinates.

"And off stalks the clones of one of the universes most deadly mercenary" Obi-wan mused out loud as he returned his gaze back to the war-torn Ryloth.

The Clones of the Grand Army of the Republic were some of hardened troopers to have walked to side of the universe. Personally trained and sharing a near identical genome to their DNA donor, they carry a harsh legacy on their back.

A legacy beyond the Republic or the Separatist understanding. A legacy that played throughout the deaths of millions of people across countless systems and the hopes and dreams of thousands of fallen comrades.

Indeed the holding one of the most greatest and haunting, next to only one other man, legacies they are the carriers of one the deadliest ODST to have ever lived.


	2. Explanation

There is a thing that needs to be explained here since people are following the story and what not and I just gt a review that mentioned when I will add halo into it so let's get down to business.

THIS IS NOT A STORY, well for me anyways. This is merely something I wish to use to inspire people into writing the story as well. The whole point of the chapter before this was to help people in understanding a sort of direction I want the story to take but then again its up to the author if he does take the job. I got interested in the idea because I've never seen anybody replace the entire GAR clones with anybody else before and then I was playing Halo:ODST and I was like, you know the Rookie would make a good clone, so I typed out the first chapter but I didn't like the direction I was taking it, my mind may be creative but it also has a knack for destroying my creations so I left this for anybody else out there who wants to use it. If any author is reading this please notify me if you're gonna write it because I would definitely like to see that and to all normal readers who want to see this written, spread the word let the authors now because I think this has the potential to be a great fic just not in my hands.

I'm gonna change the title as looking back at it...it does actually look like a story tittle. Anyways this is Trane7 Signing off


End file.
